1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and particularly to the RJ45 and RJ11 connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
The manufacturing technology of electrical connectors has been very mature. There is very limited space to improve, in either their structures or circuits, due to the required specifications of various connectors. Under the specifications, each electrical connector has a specific size. However, a certain amount of electronic devices are needed in a space, how to efficiently make use of the space to accommodate more and larger electronic devices is an important issue of the field.
The outermost layer of normal electrical connectors is usually provided with a metal mask. The metal mask is connected to the ground of the circuit board associated with the connector to provide required shielding. Such shielding prevents or lowers the interference from electromagnetic waves or other noises, ensuring better quality in the transmitted signals. However, the method of grounding the metal mask in the prior art is rather involved. One or several hidden wires are connected to the metal mask. The other end(s) of the hidden wire(s) is (are) then connected to a ground node on the circuit board mounted inside the connector. The wire(s) is (are) hidden under the metal mask. The process for preparing such wires is very time-consuming and complicated, whether using an automatic machine or manually. Therefore, it is necessary to improve for a better efficiency.